Antonin Dolohov
|hidef=y |family= |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house= |loyalty=Death Eaters }} Antonin Dolohov was a wizard and one of the original Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort. He fought in the First Wizarding War, during which he tortured many Muggles, and wizards and witches who were not supporters of Voldemort. Along with four other Death Eaters, he participated in the murders of Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Dolohov was caught and convicted of these crimes, and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. He escaped after Voldemort's return and the start of the Second Wizarding War, in the mass break-out of 1996, and participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, where he was re-captured and incarcerated. By the summer of 1997, Dolohov was at large again. He and Thorfinn Rowle attacked Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley at Tottenham Court Road, but they were defeated and his memory was wiped. In 1998, Dolohov fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, during which he killed Remus Lupin. At the climax of the battle, he engaged Filius Flitwick in a duel, and was defeated. His ultimate fate is unknown. Biography First Wizarding War Antonin Dolohov was one of the early followers of Tom Riddle and served him even before his master began open hostilities against the rest of the wizarding world. He was among the Death Eaters who travelled to Hogsmeade, along with Nott, Rosier, and Mulciber, when Voldemort attempted to take the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, ostensibly to "wish him luck." According to Igor Karkaroff, Dolohov tortured many Muggles and non-supporters of Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding WarHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ch. 30. With the help of four other Death Eaters, he murdered Fabian and Gideon Prewett, the brothers of Molly Weasley née PrewettHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 25. He was not the only participant in the act, though, since Mad-Eye Moody informed Harry Potter years later that it took five Death Eaters to kill the two wizards''Order of the Phoenix'', Ch. 9, whose murders were described as "brutal." After the fall of Voldemort in 1981, Dolohov was captured and sent to Azkaban prison for his crimes. His was the first name Death Eater Igor Karkaroff turned over to the Wizengamot in an attempt to get himself freed from Azkaban, only to be informed that Dolohov had been captured around the same time as him. Second Wizarding War Early in 1996, Dolohov, along with the Lestranges and several other Death Eater convicts, escaped Azkaban and rejoined Voldemort. It was speculated in the Daily Prophet that the escape was aided by Sirius Black, but that was refuted in the aftermath of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. .]] Battle of the Department of Mysteries On 17 June, 1996, Lord Voldemort lured Harry Potter to the Ministry of Magic precipitating the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. During the battle, Dolohov was paired with Jugson as the Death Eaters searched for the five students who had come to the Ministry with Harry Potter. They tracked Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom to a room off the Time Chamber, hitting the three of them with Impediment Jinxes. When Dolohov began to alert the other Death Eaters as to their location, Hermione silenced him to prevent it. He retaliated with an unnamed curse which, despite being weaker than normal, because it was cast non-verbally, severely injured Hermione. With a kick, Dolohov broke Neville's wand and nose and then cornered Harry, wordlessly threatening him. However, he was momentarily distracted, giving Harry the chance to Body-Bind him. Before several Order of the Phoenix members arrived, Dolohov recovered, and after defeated Alastor Moody in a duel. He then attacked Harry with the same spell he used on Hermione, but most of the harm was blocked by Harry's Shield Charm. He tried to use it again when duelling with Sirius Black, but was incapacitated by Harry before he could follow through.Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 35 Presumably, Dolohov was captured in the aftermath of the battle by Aurors and returned to Azkaban. Death Eater plans By the summer of 1997, Dolohov was again at large following another Azkaban break-out. He attended the Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor that summer and was seated by Yaxley; he was impressed when Yaxley announced that he had placed Pius Thicknesse, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, under the Imperius Curse. He, along with other Death Eaters, laughed when Voldemort insulted Bellatrix Lestrange and the Malfoy family.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 1 Skirmish on Tottenham Court Road Shortly after the Death Eaters took over the Ministry of Magic and placed the Taboo curse on Voldemort's name, Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle tracked Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley to a café on Tottenham Court Road. During the skirmish that ensued, Dolohov bound Ron with conjured ropes and slammed an invisible Harry into a wall with Expulso, but just before Harry dropped his wand, Hermione hit Dolohov with a Full Body-Bind Curse. Dolohov and Rowle's memories were then modified by Hermione. This spell did not work very well, but seemed to, as the three friends found out later. It is implied that they were punished by Voldemort for this by being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 9 Dolohov may have been among the Death Eaters assigned to keep an eye out for 12 Grimmauld Place, former headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix and temporary hide-out for Harry, Ron and Hermione, as one of the Death Eaters mentioned watching the gap between houses 11 and 13 on the first of September was “the man with the twisted face”''Deathly Hallows'', Ch. 12. The Death Eaters were able to find out Harry, Ron and Hermione's location because Lord Voldemort's name was Tabooed. This means that anyone who said his name would be traceable, the assumption being that anyone who dared to say the Dark Lord's name was part of the Order of the Phoenix. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts on 2 May, 1998, Dolohov was seen fighting against Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil; Parvati shot a Full Body-Bind Curse at him in defence of Dean''Deathly Hallows'', Ch. 32. Dolohov also killed Remus Lupin in a duelBloomsbury Webchat with J.K. Rowling, 30 July 2007. The nature of Remus's death was not revealed, but his body was peaceful-looking''Deathly Hallows'', Ch. 33, suggesting that Dolohov used the Killing Curse or his own curse, as neither leaves visible marks. After Voldemort called a retreat and gave Harry Potter one hour to turn himself over, Dolohov and Yaxley stood guard in the Forbidden Forest. Harry followed them to the Death Eater camp to confront Voldemort.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 34 When the battle later resumed, Dolohov was defeated by Filius Flitwick, a former duelling champion. He fell with a scream''Deathly Hallows'', Ch. 36, making it unlikely that he was hit with the Killing Curse. His ultimate fate is unknown. Physical description Dolohov is described as having a "long, pale, twisted face" and as "burly," although not as large as the "huge" Thorfinn Rowle. He has also dark hair. Magical abilities and skills *'Expert Duellist': Having defeated many talented wizards, Dolohov appears to have been one of the most dangerous and skilled Death Eaters. He participated in the murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett, two powerful and skilled wizards, during the First Wizarding War. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he defeated Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom single-handedly, despite a Silencing Charm forcing him to use all nonverbal magic to do so. Shortly afterwards, he defeated and injured Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, widely considered to be one of the best Aurors in recent times (but by then retired), in a duel. In the Battle of Hogwarts, he duelled and killed Remus Lupin, a powerful wizard who was an expert in Defence Against the Dark Arts and capable of wandless magic. Dolohov was eventually defeated by former duelling champion Filius Flitwick, which indicates his talent at duelling. *'Nonverbal Magic': Dolohov was able to perform his curse nonverbally during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries because he was hit with a Silencing Charm from Hermione Granger. Etymology *Dolohov is a surname of Russian origin. It is the name of a minor character in War and Peace, by Leo Tolstoy. This Dolohov is brave, but cruel and vindictive, though he is caring toward his mother and sisters. *Antonin is the French or Czech version of the name “Anthony.” The name is derived from the Latin Antonius, the name of a prominent Roman family whose members included soldier and politician Mark Antony. They claimed to descend from Anton, a son of the Greek god Hercules. Behind the scenes *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, it is mentioned that "Dolohov" was among Tom Marvolo Riddle's followers when he asked Albus Dumbledore for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position sometime between his graduation from Hogwarts in 1945 and 1970. He had to be at least done with wizarding school to join Voldemort.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Ch. 20 Since this individual's given name is not stated, it is not known whether he is Antonin Dolohov or a relative. *Arben Bajraktaraj portrayed Antonin Dolohov in the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and will reprise the role in both installments of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.See Forum:Incorrectly identified Death Eaters Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Notes and references fr:Antonin Dolohov fi:Antonin Dolohov Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Death Eaters Category:Individuals of unknown nationality Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Wizards